Mettaton and Frisks fun day out ONESHOT
by Masterofallcats
Summary: (set after the events in game with Frisk living in the underground) Mettaton felt bad for those times he tried to kill Frisk, so he decided to he wants to make it up to her. And have a fun day out with her! So they have a go out together and have some fun :)


"HUMAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO INQUIRE ABOUT WITH YOU DARLING" Mettaton shouted as he kicked down the door to Papyrus's house, in which Frisk was visiting Sans. "Mettaton why are you here? Could you also not kick the door down you bonehead" Sans grunted. "Hello Sans next time I'll knock maybe I wanted to make A GRAND ENTRANCE" He exclaimed as he made Jazz hands. Frisk was very confused, but giggled at Mettatons ridiculous display. "I MADE THE HUMAN LAUGH now HUM" Mettaton started before being interrupted by Sans. "Her names Frisk bro you could at least remember". "Right Frisk what a lovely name! It would look lovely in lights!" Mettaton was clearly very excited as he walked up to Frisk, then kneeled so he could be on her level. "I was thinking since some of the only proper times we have hung out, I tried to kill you. I want to make it up to you" Mettaton said as he put his hand on her shoulder, his hand is pretty much the size of her face. "So I thought we could have a fun day you and me! METTATON AND FRISK PLAYDATE!" Mettaton squealed. Sans wasn't sure if he trusted Mettaton with the kid, if he did anything if would hurt Mettaton bad. But it didn't seem he had any alternative motives, yet. "Ok if Frisk wants to do it you can do it. But if you hurt her" Sans then looked right into Mettaons eyes. "You're going to have a bad time" He whispered in a sinister tone, so Frisk wouldn't hear. Mettaton looked at him very nervously, then turned back to Frisk. "So uh…Frisky darling would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked. She looked at him with a blank expression for a moment, then gave a smile and nodded.

"So darling what would you like to do together?" Mettaton asked as he and Frisk started walked from Sans house. She shrugged, Mettaton didn't know a lot about her. But he was going to try really hard to make sure she had the best day ever. Suddenly Frisk gently tugged on Mettatons hand, then pointed to something in the distance. "What is it darling you see something fun!" He said excitable and looked in the direction she was pointing. They saw Papyrus walking their way, when he noticed he started to wave and run towards them. "OMG ITS METTAON HEY HOW ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN" He gleamed and then picked up Frisk and swung her into the air, she started to laugh. Mettaton at first had terror in his eyes, worried Papyrus could drop her. He thought humans were a lot more delicate to monsters, but she was giggling so she seemed fine. "CAREFULL PAP DON'T DROP THE ANGEL! Also why aren't you doing your rounds"? "Papyrus lifted Frisk onto his shoulders, she was really enjoying this she wouldn't stop smiling. "Oh well I was but then Sans told me you guys were having a playdate and I really wanted to join in too!" Papyrus exclaimed. Mettaton expected this, he didn't trust Frisk in his care so he told Papyrus. But Mettaton thought this wouldn't ruin their fun, they would still become great friends! "Ok the more the merrier! So what should we do?" Papyrus and Frisk thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "I have an idea! I the great Papyrus made some extremely difficult and amazing puzzles earlier and I WANT YOU TO TRY THEM!" Papyrus boomed as he suddenly turned around and started running into the distance. "THEY ARE THIS WAY FOLLOW MEEEEE" he shouted as he ran. Mettaton knew this was going to be a long day, he followed the two wondering what kind of shenanigans they would end up in.

When he finally caught up with them, they were standing near a giant grid puzzle. "Oh Papyrus that's cute but as Frisk knows these are pretty simple" Mettaton scoffed with his hands on his hips. "NYHEE NYHEE NYHEE OH YOU THINK SO WELL I MADE THIS ONE VERY UNIQUE!" His voice boomed as he put Frisk down on the ground, she was examining the grid. It pretty much looked like any grid. Mettaton also tried to examine it, but it looked like any grid. "Papyrus darling this looks really basic" Papyrus was insulted by this statement. "Well then why don't you try it? If it really is like any other grid" Mettaton scoffed then walked over to one of the Panels. He knew the first panel had no effect, so he confidently stepped on the first panel. In that moment he immediately regretted all decisions he had made in life. The panel collapsed and underneath was a small pool, Mettaton dropped into the pool and realised it was filled with spaghetti. He immediately started to flail in the pool of pasta and managed to pull himself out. He was mad, covered in a tomato sauce with pasta and meatballs. And of course, Papyrus and Frisk both were both rolling on the floor in laughter. "WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS THOSE PANELS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE NO EFFECT" Mettaton shouted as he pulled pasta off his arm. "NYHEE NYHEE NYHEE IT WAS A TRICK! IT REALLY IS ALL PASTA" Papyrus managed to get out as he was dying with laughter. Frisk was laughing, but then noticed the giant scowl on Mettatons face. She went up to Mettaton with a handkerchief from her pocket, and proceeded to help wipe tomato sauce off him. Mettaton looked down to see the tiny human wiping sauce off his leg, his eyes lit up. "OMG FRISK YOUR HELPING OF SWEETIE YOU'RE SO KIND!" Mettaton beamed as he picked up Frisk and gave her a giant hug. Frisk was surprised at the hug, but found it comforting. Papyrus was still laughing as Mettaton put her down, she then looked at shirt. "I'm covered in sauce" she said gently. "Oh honey I'm sorry" he said after giggling. After this Frisk helped him get his own back at Papyrus, as they both pulled spaghetti from the pool. Then threw it at him ending in a food fight, they all were laughing and running around throwing spaghetti at each other.

The rest of the day went by so quickly, they didn't even realise how late it got. After cleaning up they walked around together, they all appreciated having some time in nature. They all talked about things they like and how they feel, and they all got a little closer to one another. Frisk especially felt she was getting close to Mettaton, hearing about his creation and his background. She understood that Alphys made a mistake while programming him, so he became a human killing robot. He never wanted to kill her personally, it was an accident. She knew his programming had been fixed, and he was trying so hard to make her happy. She see the determination in his eyes, she felt very happy. As they were walking back to Papyrus house, Frisk held out her hands and held both of their hands at the same time. With her in the middle, Papyrus smiled as he regularly did this. But Mettaton, was bright red and trying to contain his happiness. Papyrus noticed this then laughed "Oh Mettaton you really like the tiny human NYHEE NYHEE NYHEE" he said after laughing. Mettatons face went redder then he said confidently. "Darling of course I would she's a tiny little angel." As they walked Frisk swung both of their arms while looking at Papyrus. 'Oh human would you like us to swing you?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded, Mettaton had no idea what that meant. His face clearly showed it as Papyrus then explained it to him. ''Its easy Mettaton just hold on tight to the humans hand then swing. Follow my lead". They walked and put their hands back, then as they swung she lifted her legs and was swung gently forward. Lifting her legs off the ground, she giggled as they swung her and both of them smiled. "Oh my god human that was amazing" Mettaon beamed while smiling.

"Well it looks like Frisk is in on…Why are you covered in sauce? It smells like tomato" Sans asked as the others walked through the front door. "SANS WE HAD A SPAGETTI FIGHT IT WAS AMASING!" Papyrus said as he went right up to Sans and hugged him. "Glad to hear bro but you should probably take a bath, you too Frisk" Sans calmly said. They both went upstairs as Sans and Mettaon were left alone. "So Sans do you trust me with Frisk? She's in one piece and even Papyrus is? Am I amazing or not?" Mettaton said with his hands on his hips. "I was surprised to see him but I guess Frisk is ok, she seemed to have a lot of fun" Sans admitted. "Well thanks for trusting me, I hope to do lots more with the little angel. She's got a big hear" Mettaton said as he began to twist the door knob to the front door, then Sans suddenly said. "I still don't trust you, it's going to take a while" Mettaton stood in the doorway for a second, then finally spoke. "I would never hurt her" He said in a serious tone. "You better not, now you better get to the set. You got to do your MTT quiz show". Mettaton then realised how late he was. "OH SHOOT THANKS FOR REMINDING ME BYE DARLING" He said as he quickly shut the door and ran to the set. As Sans sat alone on the couch, with a MTT magazine in his hand he quietly said out loud. "Those guys looked quiet…Saucy" he did a quiet chuckle. "I'll have to use that when they come downstairs" He was very proud of that pun.


End file.
